brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
Hcfwesker
Domain History Hcfwesker(HCF) is the founder and creator of the SSBB Domain. The whole idea behind the forum, was the original forum he was a member at (CapcomBBS) couldn't discuss the game on a different forum, so HCF and a good friend (the Evil Within) set up a match, and immediately after they're first match, HCF was instantly hooked on the game, and knew he wanted to get connected with others and play online. That very same night, with that idea, the Brawl Domain was created on April 13th, 2008. *** More to come *** About my Brawling: Hcfwesker has been a huge Nintendo fan since day 1. And was always into the concept of the smash series, but never really got into it's fighting style. Mostly becasue he was more used to traditional fighting games. SSB Brawl was his first smash title to actually buy in the series, and just fell in love with it's style, seeing as the fighting game genre has gotten too repetitive and over done, Brawl really was such a fresh new fighter that he had been looking for , for quite a long time. Hcfwesker's favorite video game character of all time is Samus Aran. So, naturally, he started using her as his first main. A decent character, but just didn't fit his style of what he'd look for in a character in a fighting game. Then came along the cream of the crop HCF had been looking for in a character, and, as embarassing as it is to confidantly say "I'm a Peach mainer" ... Hcfwesker looked past that, and stuck with what felt natural. Hcfwesker actually started off using Peach by accident, and she instantly clicked with him for most an entire year of playing the game. Noone else on the roster felt more comfortable. The problem with Hcfwesker's experience in the game, is he was limited to the most ridiculous atrocious lag anyone on the face of the planet has seen. The lag has made the toughest of brawlers cry at the sight of it. Hcfwesker has never played any brawl matches offline, so all his experience for the first entire year of playing the game, was limited to only wifi matches in this lag. Where a 2 minute timed match would take anywhere from 15 to 25 minutes. As time moved on these past few weeks, Hcfwesker has developed a liking for new characters to add to his playing roster. Most games, he usually start with Diddy Kong, his weakest character in training, which he is looking forward to playing more as time progresses. Olimar comes in 2nd, whom he just recently picked up. The favorite, and most threatening, are his Ice Climbers. Zelda is probably his most favorite to play, because there's hardly many Zelda players on the forum, which helps make him stand out . Peach still comes out every now and then, but haven't focused much on her lately. Real Life Born in Charleston, SC on July 12th, 1978. Hcfwesker is currently 31 years old, and a big kid at heart. Will probably never grow out of his passion for video games, and hopefully will never get bored of playing Brawl, or whatever the next smash game is. Hcfwesker was raised in Seattle, WA fro the first 15 years of his life, his father was a Navy Seal, so he was what you would call "military brats" since he were raised on a military base. **** More to come later **** Facts Category:Brawlers